


70% water, 100% interesting

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “So, uhm… d’you like water?”“…I suppose I do.”





	70% water, 100% interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Requested by Finnthebunneh over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> KuroDai + 'water'
> 
> Apologies for the delay. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

The game’s simple enough.

Deliver the worst pick-up line you could ever think of to a random stranger, wait for their answer (if they’re given any, at all) and just leave after that. No explanations, no apologies. To make sure that no one chickens out or tattles to the unsuspecting person, they’re going to go out in pairs, randomly chosen through spin the bottle using one of the discarded beer bottles littered on their table. The random stranger will be picked by one of the members of their group through similar procedure.

After three rounds of spinning, the pairs are determined as follows: Oikawa and Bokuto; Yaku and Iwaizumi; and Kuroo with Kita.

And since it was his idea, Oikawa volunteered to go first, making Bokuto go second. They spun the bottle to determine who gets to pick the strangers for them, and it’s Yaku for Oikawa and Iwaizumi for Bokuto.

The pair set out and didn’t come back to the table for a while. When they did though, both of them have red faces. Oikawa in mirth, and Bokuto in abject embarrassment.

“What happened?” Yaku, for someone who voice his initial disagreement about joining the game, looks far too excited to know. Oikawa, is of course, happy to oblige.

After sharing a laugh at Bokuto’s expense, it was time for the second pair to set out, and for them to select the pickers. Kuroo catches the meaningful look Oikawa directs at him, and instead of spinning it first, he hands the bottle to Kita, who spins it to have it land on Bokuto. And since he can’t prolong it, he spins the bottle, mentally supplicating before the gods to bless him with luck and escape Oikawa.

But of course, there’s no such thing as luck when it comes to dealing with Oikawa, as the mouth of the bottle landed neatly, squarely in his direction.

Kuroo watches as the smile on Oikawa’s face widen, vaguely visualizing the gates of hell opening under him as it happens, as he falls into the pits of darkness and eternal damnation, accompanied by Oikawa’s evil laughter.

“Oh my,” Oikawa has the gall to act surprised at the turn of events. (For all Kuroo knows, he’s rigged the bottle to do just that). “Well, I pick Bartender-kun over there for Kuro-chan.”

\-----

Kuroo licks his dry lips and swallows at the sight of the impressive forearms, the muscles in generous display as Bartender-kun’s sleeves are rolled up. He caught Kuroo’s eyes when Kuroo happened to catch him smiling at a patron as he hands her a drink, but up close, he’s even more attractive. And Kuroo is so not ready to be confronted by this. He glances at Kita, who situated himself nearby, pretending to read over the drinks menu propped up on the counter.

Ah, fuck it. It’s not like he’s going to return here anyway, so best get it over with. Make a fool out of himself than prolong the inevitable. It’s quite a shame though, because this bar is actually few of the ones he instantly liked, right off the bat, apparently really attractive Bartender-kun, notwithstanding.

He self-consciously and awkwardly leans on the counter with his elbow, a leg casually crossed and propped up on his toes. He clears his throat to get Bartender-kun’s attention.

He’s rewarded by a dimpled, customer service ready smile.

“Hey,” _Oh god, his voice, what is he even???_  “What can I get you?”

“Um, no. I’m uh… I’m good, Ahh, I mean,” _Dammit, Kuroo, pull yourself together._

“So, uhm… d’you like water?”

\-----

_What?_

Daichi blinks up at the guy, smile frozen at the odd question. Mentally, he’s trying to figure out if it’s a trick question or a convoluted way of asking him _for_ a glass of water, but is too proud to admit that he needs one on his system this early in the night. But the guy, all with a fringe blocking half of the upper part of his face and red leather jacket that hugs his broad shoulders quite nicely, looks comically serious about his inquiry.

_Huh._ If this is a prelude to a bad pick-up line, well, Daichi’s heard worse.

“…I suppose I do.” He answers slowly, hesitant but with a matching, empathic nod.

“G-great.” The guy stutters, then huffs and shakes his head quickly, as if dispelling something away from his face. “Because I mean, if you like water, then you’ll already like 70% of me,” he says with a one-shouldered shrug coupled with a too awkward wink.

Daichi blinks again, unsure how to respond. But the guy doesn’t say anything else and has actually turned to leave, and what, he’s going to leave just like that? And true, Daichi’s had to shut down (as politely and classy as much as possible, thank you very much) unwanted advances before, but he’s not doing it this time, because he figures that a guy that has the sense to be at least scientific when it comes to his pick-up lines couldn’t be that bad.

That and he seems oddly endearing. And well… he’s sort of, you know, kinda Daichi’s type.

He stares at the retreating (broad) back that are hunched, and moves before his mind can catch up to him. He leans over the counter, heaves a deep breath and blurts out the first thing that comes into mind.

“Hey, wait! What about the 30%?” His voice is loud enough to carry over the heart thumping music. Fortunately, the guy hears it. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one. The patrons nursing drinks at the bar all looked at Daichi and the attention made him a bit self-conscious, but he just can’t let this opportunity pass him by.

The guy turns slowly and dumbly looks at Daichi. “What?”

Daichi exhales with a huff, shaking his head, a small smile on his face. He motions for the guy to come over and has to fake a cough to cover up a laugh brought about the way the guy is dazedly walking back towards him. Like he couldn’t believe that Daichi wants him to come back, after all that.

“What about the other 30%?” Daichi repeats the question, just as the guy stops in front of him. “What are they made up of?”

The guy blinks at him. “Erm… my personality?” He says, tilting his head a little to the side, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

Daichi bites down on his lips to stop himself from grinning and hums. “You’re not going to include looks?” He raises a teasing eyebrow, letting a small smirk lift the corners of mouth as he crosses his arms, which draws the attention of the guy for a moment.

“D’you want me to?”

“You don’t think you should?”

The guy just gapes back at him. “Are… are you for real?”

Daichi chuckles. “Well, that depends. Are you ever going to ask for my name?”

“What is your name?” The guy asks in a heartbeat.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he extends a hand over the counter and doesn’t miss the way the guy stares admiringly at his forearm.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo takes the hand and grasps it within his larger one.

Daichi smiles, one that he knows just emphasizes the divot on the side of his right cheek and noted how Kuroo zeroed in his gaze on it.

Well, he’s definitely 100% interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This [post](http://neurolove.me/post/178818933362/tobeagenius-valentines-for-nerds-part-3-part-1) came in the right time and provided the much needed inspiration for this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
